nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Eastern Conference
The central history was held in 1639 by the Principality of Qua-Toyne in Japan as the main agenda. The third civilization east side of civilization foreign international conference taking place in. It is not held regularly, but irregularly when major events occur. A conference was convened to discuss the major events occurring around the world. The participants were all countries outside the civilized areas. Since the one proposing the conference was a “barbarian country,” the superpower Parpaldia Empire and the other countries in the Third Civilization chose not to attend, labeling the conference unnecessary and meaningless. Because of the lack of representation from the civilized areas, the participating countries talked relatively openly about their intentions, unlike previous conferences of this nature. Normally, the main topics of discussion all centered on the Parpaldia Empire, but this time was different; the focus was on the sudden rise of the new country “Japan.” Participating Countries *Principality of Qua-Toyne - Host country, Japan Friendship *Mao Kingdom - Advocating Japan's Threat Theory *Topa Kingdom - Japan Friendship *Scios Kingdom - Japan Friendship *Awan Kingdom - Japan Friendship Representatives from each country contributed any information they had about Japan. These were the main points of interest: *Japan is an emerging country that suddenly appeared in the Great East. By their own admission, they were suddenly transported to this world from a different world. However, there are no historical examples of this happening, only myths and legends. *They were first encountered by a Rodenian farming nation, the Principality of Qua-Toyne, when one of their dragon riders spotted a Japanese iron dragon. *Japan requested an enormous amount of food and offered to export national infrastructure improvements to Qua-Toyne in exchange. *At that time, Rodenius’s strongest country, the Kingdom of Louria, declared war on Qua-Toyne. *Japan allied itself with Qua-Toyne and fought against Louria. In all likelihood, the impetus behind this decision was their food trade with Qua-Toyne. *In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius, the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force only sent 8 ships, but they repelled Louria’s fleet of 4,400 ships in addition to eliminating a large wing of wyverns. *In the ground war, there was a battle west of the Qua-Toyne castle town of Ejey where Japan’s forces completely eliminated Louria’s ground force, which essentially decided the war. According to many Qua-Toynan citizens who witnessed this battle, their fearsome explosive magic caused “a volcano to erupt beneath the Lourian camp.” *During the incident at the Kingdom of Fenn’s Military Festival, Japan eliminated a squadron of wyvern lords sent by the Parpaldian imperial oversight army’s eastern fleet. By the time this information was compiled, the heroic stories of Japan’s feats were gradually becoming acknowledged as fact and not just hearsay. Discussion Mao Kingdom has not opened diplomatic relations with Japan, but they believe this country is a threat. It is a fact that Japan defeated the Kingdom of Louria. Not only that, but it was an overwhelming victory; Japan wiped out Rowlia’s main forces in a single battle. They have no idea when this destructive force will be turned towards their countries. That makes Japan incredibly dangerous. Topa Kingdom does not believe Japan is dangerous. If Japanese people are not harmed, they do not seek to fight. Furthermore, books about their advanced technology are sold in their country in normal bookstores, and they do not prevent us from purchasing them. Simply by associating with Japan, one can easily raise the level of their country’s technology. They are even more advanced than the Parpaldia Empire. Scios Kingdom agrees with the Topa Kingdom. Scios Kingdom has not attacked them, and Japan in kind has not attacked them. Unlike the Parpaldia Empire, Japan does not lock their technology behind gifts of slaves or land. As for the case with the Kingdom of Louria, Scios Kingdom believes it to be an exceptional case, since Japanese people would have starved if food exports from Qua-Toyne were to have stopped. Principality of Qua-Toyne has been receiving infrastructure improvements from Japan, and their standards of living have already improved dramatically. They also believe that Japan should be welcomed as a friendly country. Awan Kingdom believes that the eastern countries should approach this more practically. Make use of Japan if possible, but instead focus on the threat of Parpaldia running rampant. Over the last ten years or so, their actions have gone too far. Conclusion The main takeaways from the conference were: *Do not be hostile with Japan. *Watch the Papaldia Empire carefully as circumstances develop. Trivia Category:Events